1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer controlled rental and sale systems and methods for supermarkets and the like, and more particularly, to computer controlled rental and sale systems for video movies and video cassette players for supermarkets and the like.
2. Related Art
Automating the sale of products to customers has been a goal of many for many years. Vending machines have been in existence for more than 50 years. These mechanical devices allow a customer to purchase products by inserting money into an appropriate slot in the machine and by pulling a lever or pressing a button which causes a selection of the product to be made. The machine then provides the selected product to the customer through an opening or chute. The various selections that are available from the vending machine are either shown directly through a window or are represented pictorially through the use of pictures or other illustrations.
The selection of the various products that are available is accomplished in a number of ways. One typical approach that has been used for many years is to provide a mechanical handle or pull that allows the user to make the selection and also to provide the necessary physical power needed to cause the mechanical mechanism of the vending machine to go through the various steps needed to provide the selected item to the user. The mechanical vending machine, of course, has a mechanical mechanism which prevents the user from pulling the lever if the proper amount of money for the desired selection has not been deposited in the machine.
Another approach frequently used is that of a button or selection pad which allows the user to select the item desired. This approach has become commonplace in many industries, such as the dispensing of soft drinks from vending machines. Here, the user is provided with the various selections by illustrations that appear on or adjacent to the various selecting buttons or pads that are provided on the front of the machine. After the appropriate amount of money has been deposited in the slot (and after change has been given if too much money has been deposited, an added feature provided by many modern machines), the vending machine through an electromechanical system provides the user with the selected item through a chute or opening on the front or side of the machine. Here, the electromechanical system that is used does not require the customer to provide the necessary mechanical power needed to cause the machine to provide the selected item to the customer.
Another type of vending machine currently available is that which displays a series of items on shelves. The customer can view these items through a glass window or the like. At each location of the shelf is provided a row of a given item. Below the given item is provided an indicator or selection number/letter that the user must input into a selection pad of keys which are dedicated to the particular numbers and/or letters that are used to indicate given items. After having visually scanned the various items that are available at the various positions on the shelves, the customer deposits the appropriate amount of money into the coin slot on the front of the machine. Thereafter the customer selects the desired item by depressing the key or keys on the selection keypad indicative of the item that is sought. The machine then determines whether enough money has been deposited for the item that is selected. If this determination is positive, the machine then activates an electromechanical providing mechanism (such as a motor driven helical wire dispenser which moves the package out beyond the shelf through a complete rotation of the helical wire cage, causing the item to drop by gravity down to a chute which then causes the product to slide out to the customer for retrieval). The customer then pushes open a door mechanism which allows him or her to gain access to the item that has been selected and has been allowed to fall down the chute so as to be available to the customer.
Other conventional vending machines substitute credit card mechanisms for the change mechanisms. The credit card mechanisms allow the customer to pay for the selected item by credit card instead of with cash.
These and other types of vending machines are provided to customers in a myriad of physical locations. Typically, the vending machines are provided in areas that are open to all customers and are physically unguarded. They have particular applicability in areas of public convenience, such as airports, theaters, public buildings, gasoline stations, bus terminals, train stations, and the like. They are usually not provided in supermarkets and stores where there are employees and other personnel available to assist the customer In such store environments, vending machines are incongruous since the customer can select the needed items from the open shelves and pay for them at the cash register. The provision of a vending machine would defeat this process since the cashier would not know which items in the shopping basket had already been paid for by the customer through the insertion of money into the vending machine that dispensed that particular item.
Vending machines suffer from many deficiencies both in construction and operation. From the construction point of view, vending machines tend to be electromechanical in orientation. They include many moving parts that are required to move the selected item from the stored location to the chute where they can be retrieved by the customer. In addition, many vending machines utilize a mechanical selection mechanism in addition to the mechanical dispensing mechanism. While the art of electronics has been applied to vending machine technology, it is usually in the form of rudimentary application on the selection side of the system and electromechanical drives on the dispensing side of the system used to replace the physical power provided by the user through the pulling of the knob to make the selection or other approaches used in the conventional technology.
Vending machines can be jammed if one or more of the items that are dispensed become improperly placed. Such jamming prevents the entire system from functioning properly.
Vending machines typically are used in high-risk areas which subject them to vandalism, tampering, and theft. Typically, vending machines are in areas where there is no actual employee or guard protecting the machine. This is one of the attractions of vending machines on the part of retailers, since a vending machine can be put in a sales location which would not support a more conventional store or shop having employees. The penalty paid, however, for being able to put vending machines in such unmanned locations is that they are subjected to vandalism, tampering and theft.
In order to overcome the vandalism, tampering and theft problems that are encountered, vending machines must be fabricated so as to be able to withstand such invasive action. Heavy duty locks and enclosures are typically used. The money supply in the machine has to receive extensive fabrication considerations in order to make sure that the ultimate design will thwart if not prevent such theft or tampering. With regard to vandalism, the selection and arrangement of materials must be very carefully chosen so as to make the machine able to withstand a vandal's abuse with minimum damage. This results in machines having enclosures that are almost fortress-like in appearance since they must be able to withstand the abuse to which they are subjected.
The vandalism, theft and tampering problems encountered by vending machines is on the rise in many countries. This is due to a general rise in crime in such countries. Vending machines offer an easy target to petty criminals who are interested in the small amounts of money contained in them and the products that have not been dispensed. Consequently, there is a constant improvement that must be made to such machines as such petty criminals figure out how to overcome the previous approaches that have been used. All of this leads to added cost, complexity, weight and size of such vending machines.
Another problem associated with vending machines is that they are not attractive to retailers interested in vending high priced items, such as watches, perfume, compact discs, expensive pens or pencils, and other items having small sizes and high prices. The reason for this reluctance is that retailers have learned that the more valuable the merchandise contained in the vending machine, the higher the likelihood that petty criminals will attack the machine. Some retailers who have attempted to dispense more expensive items in vending machines have gone as far as to enclose them in special rooms that are monitored by TV cameras and the like. The approach here is to try to intimidate the petty criminal from tampering with the machines by making it apparent that the machines are guarded and that such tampering will be noted and possible action taken. However, this approach is not that effective in many situations since the retailer cannot get to the vending location before the petty criminal has committed the crime and has left quickly.
Another problem associated with selling higher ticket items through vending machines is that there is a certain social stigma associated with vending machines. The general public associates vending machines with low price consumables such as soft drinks, candy bars, and other food items. They do not associate vending machines with more expensive items of the type listed above. Moreover, the areas in which vending machines are provided do not provide the type of retailing atmosphere that customers want when making a selection and purchase of such higher ticket items.
As stated above, the customer using a vending machine oftentimes is provided with an opportunity to visually inspect the item being selected prior to making the selection. This is accomplished through a window or the like. However, once the selection has been made, the customer has n way of returning the selected item if it in any way is improper or undesired. Consequently, the customer after making the selection must keep the item that is selected. There is no way to return the item in a cost effective way. Thus, in a situation where a higher priced item is involved, the risk associated with such selection is greater and thus produces customer anxiety in the event that the item selected is not the desired one.
Vending machines also do not provide the capability of automatic inventory control or data acquisition usable for statistical analysis of customer purchasing habits or the like. The reason for this is that vending machines typically are not dispensing items of enough profit to cost justify the addition of the electronics necessary to provide such capability. Moreover, the limited number of items that are provided by vending machines would mean that such capabilities would not be thus justified or warranted.
Conventional vending machines which allow a customer to rent items are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,802 to Maciver et al; 4,414,467 to Gould et al; and U.K. Pat. No. 2,123,662A to Essex Engineering Company. Each of these conventional systems supplies the selected rental item to the customer via electromechanical means. Thus, jamming is a significant problem. The customer returns the rented item by inserting it into a chute or into a specific location in the cabinet. None of these systems allows the customer to physically examine an item before renting it. In addition, a rental transaction cannot take place during a return transaction or vice versa.
In a supermarket or shop environment, vending machines sometimes are provided to sell to the customer consumables such as coffee and soft drinks that are consumed during the act of shopping. This allows the supermarket to provide these additional products that are consumed by the customer during the shopping exercise but which do not have to be accounted for for purchase at the checkout counter. As stated above, the use of a vending machine in a supermarket or the like would subject the employees at the checkout counter to great difficulties, since those employees would have to constantly determine whether the item that had been selected by the customer had already been paid for at the vending machine. Moreover, the vending machine would not allow the customer to examine the item, a service that is provided in open shelf supermarkets. This is one of the main attractions of a self-service store, since the customer is allowed to examine the item for purchase prior to payment at the checkout counter. If the item for whatever reason does not meet the customer's requirements, the customer can put the item back up on the shelf without having to involve any of the store personnel. This is one reason why mass merchandising in supermarkets and the like has been such a business success in the last several decades.
In conventional supermarkets and the like, small, expensive items, which offer a high profit to the retailer, cannot be effectively marketed due to theft problems. Such small items, such as watches,.compact discs, lighters, and the like, and medium size items, such as video cameras, pocket TV sets, and other valuable electronic equipment, can be easily concealed by a customer walking past the check out counter. If such small or medium items cost a lot of money, the potential for theft is greatly increased as compared to more bulky items or items having a lower price. It is for this reason that many retailers have shied away from selling such high profit items, even though they know that their customers would be interested in purchasing them if they were provided at their location.
The problem associated with such high priced items is that they must be put on an open shelf in the same manner as are the more mundane or lower priced items that are sold in the supermarket or the like. The open shelf approach, which is one of the main attractions for supermarket retailing and the like, allows the customer to examine these higher priced items and thus create the possibility for the items being concealed in the customer's clothing or person so that the theft can occur.
Many supermarkets and the like, in an attempt to make such items a part of their retail inventory, have created a "store within a store", which is manned by a store employee. In such a situation, the higher priced items, such as perfume, cosmetics and the like, are maintained in cabinets and are only provided to the customer for inspection by the store employee. During the transaction, the store employee watches over the items to make sure that a theft does not occur. Oftentimes, the particular transaction is conducted at the store within the store, so that the customer arrives at the checkout counter with a bag and receipt indicating to the checkout counter that the purchase of the higher priced item has already been accomplished. Stores have also resorted to locking away in display cases such desirable items, thereby requiring the customer who would desire to examine or purchase such an item to go searching for a store employee, in order to allow him physical examination of the item. Such a search for a store employee to unlock the display case poses two main problems for the customer: (a) it is often time consuming as store employees are not always readily available and (b) this way of buying an item creates a psychological "barrier" with a customer as it breaks with the successful principle of the supermarket "open shelving", and often makes the consumer feel an unwanted sense of pre-commitment towards buying the item (because he had to bother a store employee to unlock the case, and such employee is required to stand in attendance while the customer is examining the item). The "unlocking" feels he is committed to purchase, which he does not want to be.
The store within the store concept, of course, has been used by department stores and the like for many years. However, as stores become larger, the line of demarcation in terms of products between various types of stores is blurring and breaking down. Thus, it is not uncommon to see a supermarket which in years past would only sell food, now selling other types of items such as those found in drug stores and other specialty shops. The trend towards larger and more versified stores appears in no way to be diminishing. The economies of scale that ca be achieved in such large stores drive this marketing trend.
A problem with the store within a store concept is that it requires additional personnel to man it. Therefore, the profit obtained by mass market retailing where store employees are not required to assist the customer in the selection and examination of the products cannot be achieved. Another problem is that it requires the customer to go through two purchases, since for inventory control purposes, the store within the store must complete the transaction and get the customer's payment prior to providing the higher priced unit to the customer. Thereafter, the second checkout counter, where normal items are paid for, must be alert to the fact that the more expensive item has been purchased.